Complicated Love
by Soten
Summary: After kikyo's death, inuyasha and the group are torn. Kagome leaves on a vacation with her family, and the others have business as well. Inuyasha finds himself alone, until he meets a young girl, who's past is as dark as her heart. inu's heart, Review!
1. Chapter 1

Complicated Love

Chapter 1: Mysterious girl 

Kagome brushed back her jet-black hair. She was going away on vacation for a month and didn't know how to tell Inuyasha. She sighed, as she knew what she had to do.

"Inuyasha," called Kagome, wondering if he could hear her.

His ears tweaked to the sound of her voice and he turned his head to stare at her. Kagome beckoned with her hand to follow her and he instantly turned around and began walking after her. Kagome picked up her bag with all her stuff in it and continued walking toward the well. When she reached it, she placed a hand on the warm wood, stiff with age. She turned around and glanced at Inuyasha's face, just radiant in the sunlight. His hair whisked around his face and Kagome couldn't believe how much she didn't want to leave him.

Inuyasha frowned, "What is it Kagome? We don't have all day; those jewel shards won't find themselves you know. Don't forget about that bastard Naraku, we still have to slaughter the demon."

Kagome felt her heart wrench inside of him. Ever since that day…the day when Naraku killed Kikyou, Inuyasha had been consistent in wanting to kill him. He hadn't looked at Kagome without sadness etched all over his face. That was another reason she was leaving on vacation. It would be better for him if he didn't have the reincarnation around, reminding him of what a pitiful job he did of protecting the one he loved.

Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, something came up in my family. We're going on vacation."

Inuyasha sighed; he knew he could never keep Kagome away from those damn tests.

"So, how many days do you need? Three as usual?"

Kagome was surprised at his lack of resistance; _it must be because of Kikyou. Right now, he doesn't care._

Kagome replied, "Actually, I need a month for this. And I'm sorry, but you can't come with us. My family doesn't have enough money, and it would be sort of weird for a hanyou to come on the trip. There's going to be a lot of people there."

Inuyasha started growling.

"No way in hell am I letting you leave for a month! Who the hell is going to find the jewel shards? Miroku, Sango, and Shippo can't sense them at all. And that fucking bastard Naraku killed…."

Inuyasha faltered, even bringing up the subject of Kikyou was painful to him. A noise in the woods made Inuyasha turn around. Standing not 5 feet in front of him was the rest of his group. Miroku came up to Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to talk to you Inuyasha. Let Kagome go back to her world."

Inuyasha shook his head no in defiance.

"No, she's staying here and helping us find the jewel shards, not to mention Naraku."

Miroku shook his head at Inuyasha's stubbornness.

"Inuyasha you misunderstand. Normally even I would oppose to Kagome being gone this long, but Sango and I have to travel to the opposite side of Japan. We have had requests to slay demons, and you are a hanyou so that would ruin our chance to score big with money. Shippo also has to visit his mother and father's grave. It turns out that Shippo does have some relatives, and they're holding a one month long get together. We're all going where we need to go you cannot stop us. I suggest you let Kagome go. Then when she gets back you can come get us."

Inuyasha's mouth opened in protest, but he realized when he had been beaten.

"Fine, see if I care. Go on you trip Kagome."

Kagome smiled and nodded her head. She jumped down the well before Inuyasha could change his mind. Inuyasha turned around, but saw that everyone else had already left. Inuyasha wandered into the woods, wondering what in the world he could possibly do to pass the time.

An interesting scent caught his nose. It was the scent of cherry blossoms, a tree Inuyasha particularly loved. He ran toward the smell, caught in its enticing aroma. As he neared the clearing, Inuyasha slowed down. Another scent was on the tip of his nose. Inuyasha crept forward, careful about not being seen. A stream of sunlight shown down on a girl who was gathering cherry blossom petals in her hands. She looked the exact age as Kagome, maybe two years older and she was as tall as Inuyasha. At her side was a samurai sword, its tip barely missing the ground. She had short black hair that fell to her shoulders, and she was wearing a pale blue kimono.

Inuyasha fell back in shock. _She's beautiful! But why is she carrying around a samurai sword? And why does she smell like sunflowers, when cherry blossoms surround her?_

Just then, Inuyasha saw a flying demon approach the girl; it's wings flared, and coming straight at her. Inuyasha jumped out of his hiding place and sharpened his claws.

"Sankon Tessou! (Iron Reaver Soul Stealer)"

He sliced through the demon, cutting it in half. The remains showered down behind the girl. Inuyasha landed with a triumphant grin spreading through out his face. He heard the girl's voice behind him and turned around, his smile quickly gone.

The girl was bowing before Inuyasha, her hair touching the bloodstained grass. Her voice rang through the forest. It was a soft gentle voice, but beneath its friendly exterior, Inuyasha could feel its power.

"Thank you sir! Please teach me how to fight!"

Inuyasha grew surprised at the determination in the girl's voice. He looked down at her, her face still low to the ground.

He scowled, "Get up. Never bow before me like that again."

The girl immediately got up and looked at Inuyasha. It was then he noticed her eyes. They were a bright green, and seemed to go right through Inuyasha's soul. It was as if this girl had seen much sorrow in her life, and yet tried to take on the world, seeing more than she had bargained for. Inuyasha was immediately interested in the girl's past, and decided he would take her on as his apprentice. What else was he going to do with a month of free time?

The girl spoke, "Please teach me how to fight with a sword. I don't know how to use this sword and it would come in handy for slaying demons when no one else is around. Please sir! I understand you're a hanyou, but your eyes aren't evil and I know you'd be a better teacher than some stupid overpriced sensei!"

Inuyasha scowled at the girl's interpretation of him.

"Don't go spouting off nonsense again. I'll take you as my student, but only for a month. If you don't learn my teachings in a month, I have no use for you, understand? Meet me tomorrow here at this very tree and don't wear a kimono. You'll know what I mean as soon as we start. Do you understand?"

Inuyasha smiled in the inside as he saw the girl's smile brighten.

She nodded her head, "All right, I'll be here. Thank you."

With that said, the girl turned around and ran off in the opposite direction. Inuyasha watched her go; he was in fact excited to be able to teach someone his forte. That would show Sesshoumaru.

The next morning Inuyasha mulled around the cherry tree, waiting for the girl to show up. It occurred to him he hadn't asked the girl's name, nor had she given it to him. Inuyasha frowned, but thought it was none of his business. When she wanted to tell him, then he would find out. For now he'd just call her bitch. He never was one to care about other people's feelings that much. Also, just slaying demons didn't seem a good enough excuse to learn swordsmanship from him. This girl was keeping too many secrets and that made her dangerous.

A noise interrupted his thoughts as the girl entered the forest. Inuyasha quickly glanced over her and noticed that she was a hakama and gee closely resembled to his. Though instead of red, it was a pale blue. Though Inuyasha didn't care, the blue suited her very well. She walked up to him her hand on her sword. She bowed as she came near him.

"Sensei, where are we training today?"

Inuyasha replied, "An area close to the mountain range, its about 5 miles from here. Before you complain though, remember this. Running builds up you stamina. Your stamina determines how long you can hold out in a battle. Today is a test of your stamina. Show me what you got, okay?"

The girl nodded her head and braced herself to run. Inuyasha started a light jog and looked behind him, she wasn't moving.

"Bitch, we haven't got all day! Hurry your ass up!"

The girl snapped to attention and began running a light jog. Soon she caught up to Inuyasha, and he started running again. Inuyasha got sick of jogging and sped up the pace to a run. This was as fast as he and Miroku ran when traveling the countryside. The girl sped up as well but her speed was no match compared to Inuyasha's. Inuyasha laughed.

"Come on bitch, don't tell me that's all you got?"

The girl scowled and ran as fast as she could, beads of sweat rolling down her face. Inuyasha continued his pace, _if she can't run with my level, she's useless._

Inuyasha glanced behind every so often to check up on the girl. She lagged at some points, but she continued running as fast as she could. Inuyasha marveled at how she could run this much and yet not so much as utter a word. When they reached their destination, Inuyasha stopped underneath the huge mountains and waited for her to catch up. When she came toward him, she collapsed as she stopped with sudden force. Inuyasha leaned forward and caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up at him and smiled a weak smile.

She murmured, "I did it."

Inuyasha smiled at her, though it wasn't his usual smirk.

"Yeah."

Inuyasha set her down on the ground gently. He jumped back suddenly and pulled out the Tessaiga, though without transforming it. The girl looked up at him, her eyes confused. Inuyasha raised his sword and leapt forward.

"Take out your sword!" Inuyasha screamed as his sword came down on her.

The girl grabbed the sword without taking it out of its sheath and blocked his sword coming down. She leaned her weight against the sword and forced it off. She struggled to get up, the strain exhausting.

Inuyasha yelled, "Good, you blocked the first attack. The enemy will not wait for you to recover! Draw your sword quickly! Fatigue is nothing compared to life!"

The girl pulled out the sword, keeping the sheath in her left hand. Inuyasha attacked again, bringing his sword down on her head. The girl blocked with her sheath, then using her sword in her right hand slashed out at Inuyasha, it flipped in her hand. It was now a sakabato sword, as was Inuyasha's. Inuyasha did a back flip and landed 10 feet from her.

Inuyasha smiled, "Good. I see you know some sword techniques. This should make it easier to teach you. Though your fatigue is taking its toll on you. Are you gonna be okay, bitch? Or shall we suspend?"

The girl scowled, "Bring it on Sensei. You're lucky I turned the sword just in time. If I didn't it would have left a mark."

Inuyasha laughed.

"It would have been better to have cut me bitch. Turning your sword to the flat side that late was your downfall. Think quicker! I did it automatically, don't make the same mistakes next time."

The girl nodded her head and ran forward, this time taking the initiative. She raised her sword and struck downward at Inuyasha, while swinging her sheath into his stomach. Inuyasha blocked her sword with his and grabbed her sheath with his hand. Using both advantages, he flicked his wrist and her sword went flying out of her hand. He grabbed the sheath harder and pushed her to the ground, holding the sheath as she let go. She stared up from the ground at him, his sword pressed against her throat. Inuyasha thought it unnerving as she looked up at him, no fear showing in eyes. These were the eyes of someone not afraid to die.

Inuyasha spoke, "You would have been dead, bitch. Very sloppy, but I liked your maneuver with your sheath. It was quite good, if I hadn't known you were going to do it. Would you like to know why I don't use my sheath?"

The girl nodded her head in reply. Inuyasha jumped back and offered her his hand. She slapped it away and struggled to get up. Her fatigue was gaining on her but she wasn't going to let him know. She stood up and grabbed her sword and sheath, placing them in her hands.

Inuyasha spoke, "This is why."

He concentrated for a second and Tessaiga sprang forth into its huge ass form. He lifted it with one hand and placed it on his shoulders.

Inuyasha yelled, "See why a sheath would get annoying? But it does have its benefits. The sheath protects against all attacks and it calls my sword to it. But I learned to go against it. Though I won't use my huge ass sword against you. It would slice your fucking sword in two. Just remember that the sheath doesn't make the warrior. I will break your sheath and when I do, you will never use one in battle again, understand?"

She stared in amazement as Inuyasha then put his sword back into its rusty form.

"That's amazing Sensei! You must be really strong to wield a sword like that. I still have to rely on my sheath, but one day I won't!"

Inuyasha smiled and looked up to the sky.

"Well, I guess…"

The girl took her chance and charged forward, stabbing straight at Inuyasha's chest with her sword and coming from the top with her sheath. Inuyasha glanced down and blocked both attacks with his one sword. His sword was placed in a downward motion, the sheath and sword bouncing off of it.

Inuyasha yelled, "You really should respect your sensei, bitch!"

Inuyasha slashed out quickly with his sword, hitting the girl across the chest hard. She fell to the ground and coughed, a little blood coming up. Luckily it was with the blunt end of his sword so all it did was bruise her. Inuyasha took out his sheath and hit her hard with it on her shoulder, then kicked her away from him. She was now sprawled out onto the ground, grabbing her shoulder and stomach, her teeth grinding as the pain overwhelmed her.

Inuyasha frowned, "If you think you can get away with attacking the enemy like that, then you're one stupid bitch. Next time I won't go easy on you. If you think this hurts, then wait for the next attack, or are you giving up?"

The girl raised her head and stared at Inuyasha, her eyes piercing through his. Inuyasha saw the determination in them and he raised his eyebrow a little.

She murmured, "This pain is nothing compared to what happened. I will not yield."

She stood up with her sword and faced Inuyasha, her body slouched forward.

"I will not yield! I will not yield. I WILL NOT YIELD!"

With that the girl slipped into the state of unconsciousness and fell toward the ground. Inuyasha grabbed her and gently laid her on the ground.

"You're pretty tough, I'll give you that."

She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was her sensei, his white hair and golden eyes looking at her with concern. She got up and felt a sharp pain in her stomach and shoulder. Inuyasha glanced at her and frowned.

"That was fast. You were out for about an hour. Are you ready to spar again? This time, without swords though. I want to see if you know marshal arts. Fair enough?"

She nodded her head, not wanting him to see the pain deep in her eyes. She tried to get up and stumbled, Inuyasha caught her arm and lifted her up gently.

She spoke, "Why are you helping me?"

Inuyasha frowned as he thought about the question.

"You fought hard with the sword, I'll help you some times but not a lot. I'm not here to baby-sit you, but I am here to make sure you learn to fight and to make sure you don't break any bones. Now get into your fighting position."

The girl smiled and put up two of her hands. Inuyasha laughed at her stance, it was really pitiful. He walked over to her and went behind her. She immediately tensed, but stopped as he laughed.

"Your stance is awful! You can't block like that."

Inuyasha grabbed her hands from behind and brought them up closer to her body. He then kicked her legs softly into the position he wanted them in. He left and went in front of her.

After about an hour of teaching her the basics, he went and sparred with her a while. She got a few bruises out of it, and Inuyasha smiled at how she didn't cry once at being hurt. She was a different kind of person, one who could take a few punches.

Soon it began to turn to dusk and it was time to head back. Inuyasha came up to the girl and put his hand on her shoulder.

He whispered, "Do you want a ride back, or are you going to run?"

The girl lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"Of course I'm going to run sensei. Otherwise I would prove myself one frail girl."

Inuyasha frowned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, suit yourself. Let's go."

With that he started off running, the girl trying her best to keep up. Inuyasha grew worried though as he saw her stumble a couple of times. She always managed to keep up though and Inuyasha smiled. During the sparing lesson she had held her own, but she really needed to be taught some more skills. Any enemy would have easily killed her and Inuyasha was determined to make sure she learned everything in one month.

_She'll never beat Naraku though._

This thought surprised Inuyasha though as he hadn't thought of Naraku at all during the entire day of training the girl. It was amazing how having something to do took your mind of the toughest things. Inuyasha then was a bit puzzled at how much he was at ease with the girl. With Kagome at the beginning, he was always mean but eventually he softened up. Inuyasha looked behind him and saw the girl running still, her face flushed and her eyes half closed.

_God, I never knew a girl could be this tough. What reason does she have for it though?_

Inuyasha quickly stopped these thoughts as he saw the girl fall to the ground. He ran back toward her and picked her up, bridal style. As he held her in his arms, he then realized how fragile the girl was. She felt lighter than his sword which was pretty damn light. In the dim light, he saw her breathing heavily. He saw her eyes were closed and concluded she fell unconscious. He put her on his back the way Kagome used to ride and ran back toward the cherry tree.

_I can't believe she lasted this long. God, she one tough human, I still can't believe a human could be this strong._

Inuyasha stopped underneath the cherry tree and placed the human girl underneath it, watching as the wind blew gently across her face. Inuyasha glanced down on her as she lay under the moonlight and once again noticed her beauty. Inuyasha felt a pang of regret as he thought of how much he had hurt her today, with his training regime. Inuyasha took off his outer gee and placed it on the ground, then very gently picked up the girl and placed her on it. He then took the opportunity to lie against the cherry tree, looking at the girl while keeping watch. Pretty soon, he fell asleep to the sway of the wind on his face and the sound of the girl's soft breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed 

The girl woke up as a bright stream of sunlight hit her face. She then felt something soft underneath her and realized it was her sensei's red gee.

_I guess he really is a nice guy._

She turned her head to the right and gasped. Her sensei was sitting underneath the cherry tree, his face lighted by the sun. His hair and clothes were littered with cherry blossoms, though it was a pretty sight. She got up and studied her sensei sleeping, a peaceful expression across his face. It was different than his normally tough expression he wore all day yesterday. She remembered how cool he looked as he killed the demon. She reached out and gently touched his face with her hand.

_It's so soft…I can't believe this is still the same sensei from yesterday._

She then did the one thing she wanted to do since yesterday. She lifted her hand and touched his ears. She squealed a little bit as she felt the soft fur.

_They're so cute! And they feel like a puppy dog's ears!_

Suddenly the ears began to tweak and she pulled away quickly, as her sensei's eyes opened slowly. He stared at her, and instantly his hard expression flicked across his face. He looked at her and scowled.

He growled, "What are you doing? Get ready, training starts soon."

She smiled, he might act tough, but really he was a sweet guy inside. Why else would he lay her on his gee, and why else would he look so peaceful sleeping?

She replied, "Right away, sensei."

Inuyasha and the girl trained everyday until she could hold her own against him and not take any punches. Even Inuyasha received some hits, to which he smiled and congratulated her. Their bond as teacher and student grew stronger everyday, until one day. Actually precisely 9 days since they met, they decided to tell each other about themselves. But as tricky as they both are, the knowledge had a catch. (Warning: I decided to have some fun with the lines…you'll see….)

The girl withdrew her sword and held it out to Inuyasha as they arrived underneath the mountains for the 9th time. Inuyasha looked up from his stretches.

"What? You want to spar now?"

The girl smiled and put her sword on her shoulders, the way Inuyasha did with his.

She spoke, "I want to play a little game with the sparing though. Are you up to it?"

Inuyasha smiled, the girl could come up with some fun training games. They played them sometimes and some of them involved speed. She called that one tag, and the other a keen sense of smell. Hide and go seek was the name.

He questioned, "I'm up for it. But what kind of game involves a sword?"

The girl smiled, Inuyasha instantly knew she had a trick up her sleeve.

She replied, "This is how it goes. We spar like always, but if you pin me down, you get to ask me one question. I must answer this question truthfully and to the best of my ability. The same goes for you. And by pin down, I mean to the ground. It should prove useful to our knowledge. Do you want to play it?"

Inuyasha nodded his head and drew his sword, flipping it to the dull side.

"Bring it on."

The girl charged forward, using all of the knowledge Inuyasha gave her in battle techiniqes, blocking all of his attacks. Inuyasha caught her off guard with one attack and with that, swept her off her feet, disarmed her and pointed his sword at her throat.

He smiled, "First question. What's your name?"

The girl smiled and replied, "My name is Keiko."

"Keiko, huh? That's a good name, you should be proud of it."

"I am. Shall we continue?"

"We shall."

Keiko stood up and grabbed her weapons, fighting Inuyasha once more. He blocked her attacks and with the same downsweep knocked her to the ground. He again pointed the tip of his sword at her throat.

He smiled, "Once again, I shall ask you a question. Why do you fight Keiko?"

Keiko turned her head away; "I fight so that one day I shall be able to protect the one I love. I wish to grow stronger that the person who is protecting me, shall not have to protect two people. I fight so that I shall be able to hold my own ground, and that person need not fear me dying with them not around. I shall be able to protect that person."

Inuyasha released his sword, "Good answer. Let's continue."

Inuyasha once again tried the down sweep maneuver, but Keiko caught it this time and moving upward along the blade, lashed out with her foot, knocking Inuyasha to the ground. She pointed her sword at his throat, the same way he did.

She smiled, "It looks like I caught the sensei. My first question, what is your name?"

Inuyasha replied, "I thought you might ask that. My name is Inuyasha, don't bother with honorifics."

"Good, I shall not Inuyasha."

"Shall we continue Keiko?"

"Let's go."

Keiko picked up her swords and freed Inuyasha from the blade. He stood up and picked up his blade. They continued their fighting, though when Keiko struck from the above, Inuyasha grabbed the handle of her blade and kicked her to the ground. She lost all of her air and was knocked to the ground. He grabbed her hands and forced her onto the ground, dropping his sword in the process. His face, inches from hers smiled.

"Keiko, I have another question for you. Who do you want to protect?"

Keiko gazed deep into Inuyasha's eyes, daring him to ask more.

"I have no one I want to protect," Inuyasha's eyes grew doubtful at this and she continued, "Is that so hard to believe? The reason I'm learning is that someday I will be able to protect the person I love. I have yet to find that person."

Keiko tried to escape from Inuyasha's grasp, but he held her to the ground even tighter, his eyes burning into hers.

"I think you did have someone you wanted to protect, but you couldn't. Isn't that right Keiko? Why did you not tell me the truth?"

Keiko glared at Inuyasha, hatred flowing at him for making her answer.

"I did not tell you the truth, because he's dead. Nothing will bring him back, okay? I failed to protect him and the entire village. I failed him and all of the others. Failed him to one fucking demon. I want to become stronger so that will never happen again. I will never be too weak to not protect the ones I love, is that a good enough answer, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was taken aback from the tears in Keiko's eyes. She was hurt, by a simple memory! But yet, Inuyasha is hurt by the memory of Kikyou, and felt sympathy toward Keiko's cause.

He whispered, "I'm sorry, I did not mean to make you cry. Please forgive my rudeness. Will you continue to spar with me?"

Keiko laughed at Inuyasha's humble attitude, so unlike his normal demeanor.

"Of course, but in order to do that, you'll have to get off of me. You're not the lightest demon, you know that?"

Inuyasha smiled and jumped off of her, picking up his sword. He held it out in front of him and waved it menacingly at Keiko.

He lowered his voice, "Do you really think you can beat the all powerful Inuyasha?"

Keiko laughed and lowered her voice, "I think so. Do you think you can beat the invincible Keiko?"

Inuyasha smiled and leapt forward at Keiko, laughing as they spared. Keiko couldn't help laughing either, and their sword strokes were off and clumsy. Keiko then saw in opening in Inuyasha's defenses, and using his tactics, seized his hilt and pushed him to the ground. She was now on top of him, gazing at him, her hands holding down his. He looked up at her, expecting her question.

Keiko asked, "All right, here it comes. Why do you fight Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha frowned and looked aside at the grass.

"No one likes the answer. I used to fight to become the strongest hanyou around, but I wanted more power. I tried to become a full demon, but I failed. I no longer want to become a full demon though, I lose my heart in the process and I go out of control and kill anyone I can get my hands on. I now fight to protect those I care about, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. There was another, but she died from a fucking demon named Naraku. I wasn't able to protect her, I failed… now she's died, and will never come back. All I have left is my friends and Kagome, the woman's reincarnation. Though that's not how I see her."

Inuyasha had clenched his hands into fists, opposing Keiko's gentle grip on him. Keiko ran her hands over the indent his hands made, and gazed into Inuyasha's face and instead of a quiet placid expression; it was replaced by one full of pain. Keiko got up of him and held her hand out to him. Inuyasha glanced up toward Keiko and grabbed her hand, pulling himself up off the ground. Keiko smiled at him, expressing all of her warmth toward his cold heart. It seemed to soften it and he smiled back.

Keiko stretched her legs and said, "I guess we should head back now, huh Inuyasha? It's getting late and I'm becoming too hard for you to beat so easily at spars now, huh?"

Inuyasha didn't notice her as he gazed up at the oncoming stars. He looked at Keiko, ready to run and he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and gasped at his face. It was so calm and serene; a weird feeling ran through her body. He gazed at her, almost as though his eyes were the ones piercing her soul.

Inuyasha whispered, "Keiko, I know this is weird of me to ask, but today, would you ride on my back instead of run? This is for me, instead of you. Dredging up the past sort of dazed me and I'd like someone to talk to on the way back."

Keiko smiled at Inuyasha and moved around to his back. He braced himself and she slid on, feeling his strong arms tuck underneath her legs. She held her head up as she glanced toward the forest they were heading toward.

_This is weird. I never thought I would ride on Inuyasha's back before. What brought this on? Was it the memory of Kagome, or that woman?_

Keiko had to ask the one question that was bothering her.

"Inuyasha?"

She felt his lungs take in breath to answer.

"Yeah?"

Keiko took a deep breath; it was now or never.

"You said that you don't see Kagome as the woman you loved, as her reincarnation. What do you see her as?"

"Who said I loved the woman I spoke of?"

Keiko frowned; he was proving to be difficult.

"You spoke of her the way I spoke of Akito."

"Akito?"

"The man I once loved. Now, tell me the truth, I won't chastise you."

Inuyasha sighed.

"You're right, I did love Kikyou."

Keiko was taken aback by the straightness of his answer.

He continued, "I think of Kagome as her own individual person. She's nothing like Kikyou, she's clumsy and outspoken. Completely different from Kikyou's elegant quiet demeanor, they're nothing alike."

Keiko smiled; he was avoiding answering her directly.

She asked, "What do you see her as, Inuyasha? Do you love Kagome?"

Inuyasha sighed once more.

"Keiko, I think that's enough questions for today."

"You're avoiding the question, Inuyasha."

Silence enveloped the area surrounding them. Finally Inuyasha broke the silence.

"To be honest Keiko, I think I do see Kagome as Kikyou's reincarnation. I try not to, they're completely different, and I can't help it. But my feelings for Kagome aren't defined yet, I still have no idea. That's why I protect her, someday I might love another again. But until that day comes I'll protect my friends."

"Inuyasha, one last question."

"Spit it out, Keiko."

Keiko was going to ask, _do you think I'm your friend?_ But she decided against it.

"Never mind Inuyasha. It was a stupid question."

Inuyasha sighed once more.

"It would never be a stupid question if it came from you Keiko. When you get the courage, ask me again."

Keiko smiled, he was so sweet.

"Sure, I'll do just that."

As the run continued, Keiko felt her body grow tired at the monotonous rhythm of Inuyasha's back. His muscles rippling underneath her, and she laid her head down on his back, feeling it's warmth overwhelm her. She soon began drifting between sleep and consciousness. Inuyasha's voice woke her up.

"Keiko? You awake?"

Keiko stirred from her sleep.

"I am now, where are we?"

"We're still about 3 miles from the tree. I was wondering, instead of training tomorrow, would you like to go to a waterfall? We can meditate under the falls, it's supposed to strengthen your body. Want to go?"

Keiko smiled at the thought of going to a waterfall with Inuyasha. It had only been 9 days, well now 10 but it was like they knew each other for years.

"I'd love to."

"Good, now go back to sleep. I'll take you there tomorrow morning, kay?"

"Kay…." Keiko was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Strong Bond 

Keiko woke up to the sun's stream of light hitting her face. She got up and rubbed her eyes, slowly opening them to the world. She saw Inuyasha's red gee on her and she smiled. It had become a habit of his, it was almost like he was trying not to make her sick. She turned her head and saw him a couple inches away, sleeping underneath the cherry tree. She smiled at all of the cherry blossoms on him, gently settling on his white hair. When Inuyasha woke up, he always began the day by shaking them all over her. He shook himself like a puppy dog and she always laughed at his antics.

Keiko thought of the previous night and realized that in an instant their bond as teacher and student had grown. Inuyasha had trusted her with his own private thoughts, and she had trusted him with hers. Keiko smiled and shook with excitement at the thought of going to the waterfalls with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stirred and Keiko watched as his eyes opened slowly.

He spoke, "Keiko, why are you always up before me? I'm the demon."

Keiko laughed.

"You, a demon? Very funny, you big puppy dog."

Inuyasha growled, but deep inside he was smiling. This was just a part of their morning antics.

"If I'm a puppy dog, what does that make you Keiko? You stalk me like a cat."

Keiko took this as an insult and her face became indignant.

"Me a cat? You, you…PUPPY!"

Inuyasha growled and jumped up, shaking all of his cherry petals on her. Keiko danced underneath them and away, trying to avoid them as much as possible. She sprang away from Inuyasha, running around the clearing. Inuyasha took this as a challenge and began chasing her, running after her.

He cried, "Look little cat, I'm the big mean dog who's chasing the cat! What are you going to do about it?"

Keiko stopped abruptly and faced Inuyasha head on. He continued running, coming closer.

Keiko screamed, "This!"

She ran forward and using her arms, tackled Inuyasha. Inuyasha normally wouldn't have fallen, but for Keiko's enjoyment he fell to the ground. Keiko was now on top of him, breathing heavily. She smiled at Inuyasha.

"Pretty tough for a kitty cat, huh?"

Inuyasha frowned and he began to pout.

He grumbled, "Lucky jump."

Keiko lightly punched him in the arm. Inuyasha smiled, looking at Keiko.

"All right, you did good Keiko. You ready to go the waterfall?"

Keiko smiled and got up off of Inuyasha. He stood up and reaching into his keogi, pulled out a white cloth. Keiko grew confused at this, until he came behind her and tied it over her eyes. Keiko struggled with him for a little bit.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

Inuyasha finished tying the knot, and Keiko couldn't see a thing.

"Just trust me okay? I don't want you to see where we're going, okay? I'll tell you why when we get there, okay?"

Keiko stopped struggling and crossed her arms.

"Fine, but how am I supposed to get there?"

Inuyasha put on his gee and walked over to Keiko. He touched her shoulders and hoisted her on his back.

Inuyasha cried, "I'm gonna carry you of course. Hold on tight."

Keiko grabbed his shoulders and put her head against his back.

She cried, "This is the last time Inuyasha. I hate being so dependent on others, you know that."

Inuyasha smiled, though she couldn't see it.

He whispered, "Though you could depend on me."

Keiko missed what he said.

"What did you say?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Never mind. Just hold on."

With that, Inuyasha took off running toward the waterfall. After a while, Inuyasha opened his mouth.

"Hey Keiko, I have a question."

Keiko raised her head and put it close to Inuyasha's ears.

"What?"

Inuyasha began to breathe quicker.

"What was Akito like?"

Keiko smiled at the memory of her beloved.

"He was always smiling and he was a great fighter as well. I watched him practice everyday with his sword. That's where I picked up the sword and shield technique. He had short black hair and these deep blue eyes. He was very athletic, and he used to talk about traveling the world someday. I was to travel with him, at least until that demon attacked. He used to pick me up by my waist, twirl me around and talk about all of the wonderful places we'd go someday. That's another reason I travel training and honing my sword skill."

Inuyasha became strangely silent as he thought of how much he and Keiko were alike. They had both lost their loved ones because they weren't strong enough to protect them from a demon. He felt something wet hit his back and he instantly knew what it was.

He spoke, "Keiko, I understand what you're going through. Don't cry, you'll find another who you'll love. Maybe not as much as Akito, but enough to make you happy, understand?"

He felt her arms encircle his shoulders and squeeze tightly. After awhile, the arms loosened and went back to their original positions. He heard Keiko's muffled voice sound from his back.

"Thanks Inuyasha. I know that one day I'll find someone I love and I'll be able to spend my life with them. By the way, are we there yet?"

Inuyasha smiled, at times Keiko could be so impatient.

"Yeah, we're almost there. Hold on to me tight, I'm going to speed up."

Inuyasha put on a burst of speed and he felt her hands clutch his clothes tightly. He spotted the waterfalls and felt the rush of water sound through his ears. He stopped at the edge of the lake and gently put Keiko down. Keiko stood there dazed for a second. She felt Inuyasha put his arms around her head and pull off the cloth.

Keiko stood there looking at the waterfalls stunned. There were two waterfalls, gushing down from a mountainside. They poured into a huge lake, it's waters churning underneath the weight of the water falling on top. Surrounding the waterfalls were giant pine trees and oak trees, with birds in the branches. Keiko looked at Inuyasha, who was staring at it with a look of pure joy on his face.

Keiko shouted, "Inuyasha, how did you find this place? It's beautiful!"

Inuyasha looked at Keiko and smiled.

"I come here to think and ponder my thoughts. It's my own private place and that's why I couldn't show you the way. Not even my friends have been here."

Keiko smiled at the thought that she was the only one Inuyasha had brought here to this special place. She couldn't wait to jump in the water.

Keiko began to strip down, starting first with her keogi and gee. Inuyasha turned his head toward her and he became shocked.

Inuyasha yelled, "Keiko what are you doing?"

Keiko looked up at him briefly and laughed at his surprised expression.

She said, "I'm going in the water. You said we were mediating under the falls, right? What are you waiting for you dummy? Get undressed! Or are you going in with your clothes on?"

Inuyasha was amazed at how Keiko didn't care that he was seeing her body, or did she just not care because it was Inuyasha? Inuyasha watched as she took off her gee, (the inner white thing), he felt his cheeks turning red at the sight of her breasts and body. Keiko took her clothes off slowly, her hands traveling down her skin and Inuyasha felt a longing to touch her skin. Her body was so beautiful, all of her aligning perfectly with her body, so fit and slender. Inuyasha turned around quickly before Keiko saw him looking at her. Inuyasha began talking off his own clothes, his mind had already decided if Keiko didn't care, then why should he?

Inuyasha began to take off his clothes, starting with his gee and keogi. When they were off, he turned around and saw Keiko completely naked, standing at the edge of the water. She touched the water tentatively with her foot, and shivered a bit. Inuyasha turned around quickly, his cheeks flushed and took off his hakama. He then thought of Kagome and what she would do if she knew what he was doing right now. Inuyasha shook the scary thought out of his mind and threw his hakama(red pants) to the ground. He walked toward the water and saw Keiko already swimming in it, she was looking at him impatiently. He jumped into the water and swam over to Keiko.

As he neared Keiko, she ducked underwater and came up on top of him, pushing his head underwater. Inuyasha fell underwater, and started to struggle at Keiko's non-moving hand. He reached around and tackled her upward. She fell off of him and swam in the deep water staring at him, laughing.

She cried, "Inuyasha, you're so funny! You act like a newborn pup underwater! You really should loosen up."

Inuyasha frowned at her as she laughed at him continuously. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful her body was, the way it curved in different directions. As his eyes strayed downward, he caught sight of a huge scar on her stomach. It was a circle, as though that part had been cut open. Inuyasha swam toward her and touched Keiko's shoulder softly. She stopped laughing as she saw his hand gently touch the scar. Inuyasha traced it gently; he hadn't noticed it before because he was too entranced by other…body parts.

Inuyasha spoke, "Keiko, what happened? How did you get this scar?"

Inuyasha studied Keiko's face as it grew sad, almost hurt at the memory. She quickly got over it and smiled at Inuyasha, laughing nervously.

"It's nothing Inuyasha. It's just a wound from a long time ago. Shall we go meditate underneath the falls?"

Keiko turned abruptly and began swimming toward the waterfalls. As she turned around, Inuyasha pulled her back, forcing her to look at him. Keiko couldn't help but notice his muscles rippling under the sun and how serious his face looked. She tried to keep her face from turning downward, and instead focused on his muscles and face, longing to touch them with her hands.

He spoke, "Keiko, don't be afraid to tell me things. You can trust me, okay?"

Keiko smiled at Inuyasha, her fears dissipating.

"I know Inuyasha, but really it's nothing. Let's go meditate; we didn't come here for all fun and games."

As they neared the falls, Inuyasha noticed Keiko looking around puzzled. He came up besides her looking at her confused face.

_It's funny, I'm not embarrassed to be in here with her. It's though I've known her all my life, it was never like this with Kagome. I mean, I was embarrassed at first, but I all most feel as though this were the most natural thing in the world._

Keiko turned to look at him, her eyes searching his for an answer.

"Inuyasha, where are we supposed to meditate?"

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at her confused look. He took her hand and swam forward, becoming nearer to the falls. He felt her pull back as they neared the falls. He turned back to look at her, and saw her anxiously looking at the falls.

He questioned, "Keiko, what's wrong?"

She looked nervously at the falls, her thoughts including drowning.

"Um, Inuyasha? I know this sounds stupid, but I'm sort of scared to enter the falls. Won't the weight kill us or something?"

Inuyasha smiled, it was rare for Keiko to express she was scared of something. He moved closer to Keiko and using his hands, pushed her underwater. He grabbed her hand tightly as he moved her along underwater, against the strong falls current. As he felt her hand loosen to scramble for air, he pulled her faster and then popped his head up from the water. Keiko's head soon followed and she let go of Inuyasha's hand instantly, glaring at him.

She screamed, "You idiot! What were you thinking? I could have drowned!"

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

"Keiko, look around you."

Keiko turned her head and gasped! They were behind the waterfalls, inside a small cavity not affected by the water. Keiko's anger was soon lost as she looked around in amazement. She swam from side to side, touching the wet stone behind the falls.

Keiko questioned, "Inuyasha this is neat and all, but where are we going to meditate?"

Inuyasha touched the stone walls softly with his hand.

"We're not. This is just a place I've kept all to myself and now I've decided to show someone."

Keiko glanced at Inuyasha, he was gazing fondly at the stone as though it held many memories for him. She swam over to him and gently touched him on the shoulder. He turned to look at her and she reached her hand up and brushed back the wet hair from his forehead.

Keiko spoke, "You asked me earlier about my scar, do you want to know the story?"

Inuyasha looked at her and there was understanding in his eyes.

He replied, "I do Keiko."

Keiko moved her eyes downward, then raised them slowly to meet his.

"It happened the day Akito died. The demon was there at the village, already slaughtering the village. I was taking a bath in the river and when I arrived at the village, everyone was dead. I ran through the village searching for Akito and when I found him he was battling the demon. The demon slaughtered him in front of my eyes. I ran screaming to his side, cradling his body in my arms. He looked up at me and whispered on word, run. I cried and said I couldn't. The demon appeared next to me and seeing me, grabbed me off of the ground and using his claws, drew a circle into my flesh. The cuts were hard and went pretty deep into my skin. I thought I was going to die from the pain, and apparently so did the demon. He let me down by Akito and laughed as I clenched his hand tightly. He then did the one thing I will never forgive him for. He took his claws and severed off Akito's head, dangling it in front of me. I jumped for it, my guts spilling out. He then ate it, and left the village. I managed to live through my wounds, they were nothing compared to the pain of seeing my lover's head eaten right in front of me."

Keiko shuddered, and though she tried to stop it, tears began to pour from her face. Inuyasha couldn't believe what Keiko had to go through.

Inuyasha spoke, "Keiko…."

Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed Keiko and held her close to his body. Her chest was pushing against his own, the softness close to him. Inuyasha longed to move his hand downward, to continue to explore this new sensation that was coming to him. He instead kept his arm on her shoulder, careful not to stray. Keiko cried into his chest, only feeling the slightest warmth. She put her arms against Inuyasha and started hitting his body with her fists.

She screamed, "That damn demon killed him! Those fucking demons are nothing but murderers! I hate them, I hate them, I hate them all…."

Keiko stopped talking as she looked up at Inuyasha's face, filled with pain and remorse. She started crying again, but this time she held Inuyasha close to her. Keiko wrapped her arms around his chest, trying to take in the warmth of his body against hers. She could feel his heart racing and a short smile crept on her face. Inuyasha felt her soft body press against his even harder than before. Her arms hugged him tight, shaking with the cold. His eyes began to wander, embarrassed that she was pressing her naked body close to his. Though it was then that he realized that his feelings didn't matter. She was like a sister to him, and he wasn't going to let her cry in his arms. He had already seen enough women crying in his life, he didn't need to see another.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Inuyasha. I lost control, oh god I'm so stupid."

Inuyasha raised his hand and placed it on Keiko's head, like he would to comfort a little girl. It was the best comfort he could give. He thought that placing his hands around her smooth skin would give her the wrong idea.

He spoke, "It's okay Keiko. You didn't mean it, I know. It's okay, don't blame yourself. It was that damn demon's fault."

Keiko continued crying in Inuyasha's chest, her face pressed against it. She longed for him to place his arms around her body, but knew he wouldn't. He would never do anything like that; to him their relationship was only brother and sister. Keiko felt small tears drip from that thought; they would never be anything more.

Inuyasha helped Keiko out of the water as they stood on dry land. The sun was beginning to go down, in Kagome's terms it was around 6:00p.m. As Keiko stood on land she began to shiver, after being in the water for so long, the outside air was freezing! She quickly put on her hakama and saw Inuyasha do the same. She then decided to ask Inuyasha a question that had been knawing at her while she was in the water.

She questioned, "Inuyasha, I want you to do something for me. Will you do it?"

Inuyasha turned to face her, his face eager.

"Sure, what do you want?"

Keiko walked over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Mark me."

Inuyasha's face grew confused at what she was saying.

He questioned, "Mark you, what do you mean?"

Keiko looked at the ground before continuing.

"I have a mark from a demon on my stomach, but it brings only pain. I want you to mark me as your student, a mark that would bring no pain to my memory. A reminder that not all demons are evil creatures."

"What do you want me to mark and how?"

Keiko shrugged.

"I don't care, an X from one shoulder blade to the middle of my back and vice versa. How about that?"

Inuyasha was hesitant.

"Wouldn't that hurt you Keiko?"

"No."

Inuyasha nodded his head, understanding what she wanted him to do. She wanted a memory of him, and him alone so that if they ever go their separate ways, she'll never forget him. Keiko sat on the ground, her back facing him. Inuyasha reached out his finger and gently traced the mark he would make. As his fingers touched her soft skin, it trembled slightly, as though remembering a past joy, or fear. Inuyasha bowed his head, he would get this over with. Inuyasha took out one of his sharpened claws gently pressed it against her back. Keiko flinched from the pain, and Inuyasha drew back.

"Continue Inuyasha."

Inuyasha then dug into her skin with his nail and drew an X from one shoulder blade to the middle and vice versa. When it was done, Keiko stood up, flinching from the pain. She turned to look at him.

She spoke, "Thank you Inuyasha. Now I'll never forget you."

Inuyasha turned around, if she was going through all of that pain, he would too.

He replied, "Mark me."

Keiko grew surprised.

"Why Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha turned his head to look at Keiko and smiled.

"Because I don't ever want to forget you either. You're not alone anymore Keiko, that means that whatever pain you go through I'll go through. Now mark me, but with your sword."

Keiko kneeled down and gently touched Inuyasha's back with her hand. Inuyasha felt the same shiver go up his back, and he knew that what she had trembled about was her remembering Akito's touch. Keiko felt the softness in his back and was surprised. She thought a demon had a hard body, with no emotion. Yet here Inuyasha was, his back giving a slight quiver as she touched it.

"You sure?"  
Inuyasha nodded his head.

"I'm sure, now do it Keiko."

Keiko unsheathed her sword and placed the tip of it against Inuyasha's back. She drew the sword against his skin in the same formation he did. She could feel his muscles tense as the blade drew across his skin. When she was done, she threw the sword aside and flung her arms around his neck, her body pressing into his. Inuyasha at first didn't know how to respond. Every fiber of his being wanted to embrace her warm body. It was a strange feeling for him, he never knew he felt that way. Instead, Inuyasha reached up and touched her hand.

She cried, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry for making you go through all of that. I meant it only for myself, not for you."

Inuyasha's grip tightened.

He spoke, "Keiko, I did this because I wanted to. I think it was a good idea, for it showed our bond as teacher and student. And just for you, I'll keep that scar there. I won't make my demon body heal it completely. So go get ready to go, okay? We have a long way back."

Keiko let go and went to go put her shirt back on. Inuyasha turned his head and saw the blood dripping down from her cut. He reached inside his hakama and walked over to Keiko. She turned her head and saw him kneel down. He slowly began to wrap the bandages around her chest and back. Keiko felt a delightful shudder that she tried to stop every time his hand brushed her skin. Inuyasha himself tried to calm his trembling hands, as they went around her young skin. His hand went off balance and touched her breast gently. Inuyasha lingered for a moment, then quickly drew his hand back, but before he could, Keiko grabbed his hand and held it, not far from her chest.

He muttered, "Sorry."

She whispered, "It's…okay."

Keiko held his hand tightly, nearing it toward her chest. She wouldn't admit it, but having him touch her breast, didn't make her embarrassed. In fact, she had enjoyed it and wanted the sensation again. Keiko came back to reality and let go of Inuyasha's hand, her heart pounding at what she was about to do. Inuyasha removed it and continued wrapping the bandages, careful to steady his hand to prevent a mix-up. He had a harder time calming his own racing heart, which he was sure she could hear. What he didn't know, was Keiko was worried about the same thing. When he was done wrapping the bandages, he tied them at the back. Inuyasha watched as his finger moved closer to stroke her back gently. He drew it away, his cheeks flushed. He turned back around and went to go put his gee and keogi back on, waiting for his trembling body to stop.

Keiko spoke, "Inuyasha, thank you."

Inuyasha grunted in reply as he pulled the keogi and gee over his head.

Keiko asked, "Inuyasha, don't you have any bandages?"

Inuyasha walked over to Keiko and tossed her gee and keogi to her. She put them on while waiting for his reply.

Inuyasha replied, "Don't need them. My demon blood has already stopped the bleeding. Now hurry up and get on my back, we have a long way back to the campsite."

Keiko stood up and put her hand on his shirt and was surprised to find it dry.

_So he was telling the truth._

Keiko walked behind him and pulled herself up. She felt his arms tuck underneath her legs and she leaned her head against his warm body. After swimming in a lake all day it got pretty cold. As soon as she was on, Inuyasha started running. It was then that she noticed that she wasn't wearing a blindfold.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You forgot the blindfold."

Inuyasha grunted.

"I trust you Keiko, just don't tell anyone."

Keiko smiled, so he did trust her.

"Inuyasha? One more thing."

"Yeah?"

Keiko leaned her head back down against his chest.

"Thanks for being there for me today. It really meant a lot to me."

"Don't mention it. You're not alone, don't forget that. Now go to sleep, Keiko. We start training tomorrow."

Keiko closed her eyes and settled in to the monotonous rhythm of Inuyasha's running.

"Kay…."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Moonless night 

Inuyasha opened his eyes as bright sunlight hit them. His first view of the day was Keiko sleeping in front of him, his red gee on her, her face in perfect harmony. He smiled as he watched her slim fingers open and close and he wondered what she was dreaming about. As the sun hit her face gently, her black hair shone beautifully. Inuyasha put his head back against the trees and looked up to the sun, his eyes closing a little bit to block the glare of the sun. He touched his back gently and felt the X that Keiko had placed there last night. He shook his head at the strange and weird ideas Keiko had. The ideas were nothing like Kagome's ideas though, and to Inuyasha it was like a breath of fresh air. Inuyasha stretched out his arm and gently brushed back Keiko's hair as it fell across her face. He pulled back his hand as she stirred, but she didn't wake up.

Inuyasha glanced back up at the sky and with a shock realized that tonight was the night of the new moon. He still hadn't told Keiko yet and he didn't want to. It was as though he had just proven himself a strong and dependable person, and now he was to become a weakling. He wouldn't be able to protect himself at all if any demon attacked and worse than that, would be that he wouldn't be able to protect Keiko. Though Inuyasha knew that abandoning Keiko for the day was an insane idea, she just might track him down. Inuyasha tried to think of a place that they could go to escape anyone else knowing that he would be turning human tonight.

_Where could we go to escape everyone? Where?_

All of a sudden it came to Inuyasha where they could go to escape anyone else finding out. It was pretty far away but with Keiko to keep him company Inuyasha knew he could stand the journey. The only problem was that he doubted Keiko would allow him to carry her for an entire day. Inuyasha knew that he would have to force her on to his back and he let out a small laugh at the thought of Keiko struggling against him.

A sudden stirring sound drew his attention and he turned his eyes back toward Keiko. She stood up from her deep sleep and slowly rubbed her eyes. She turned to Inuyasha and seeing he was already awake, gave him a big smile.

She murmured, "Good morning Inuyasha. You're up early, where are we going today? I haven't run by myself in a while, I'll go out of shape if this continues."

Inuyasha looked at Keiko and he dropped his friendly expression. If he was going to make her understand he couldn't be an idiot about it. Inuyasha reached out his hand and touched Keiko's shoulder gently. She looked at him, confusion playing throughout her face. It wasn't like Inuyasha to be this forward.

Inuyasha spoke, "I'm sorry Keiko but today's another day that you won't be able to run. I have to go somewhere far away and I'm taking you with me. It'll have to wait another day for our training to start again, do you understand?"

Keiko's eyes hardened at Inuyasha's request.

She retorted, "You're just trying to make sure I'm out of shape, aren't you? You're afraid I'll beat you at sparing! It's either that or you want me to become a fat lazy old hag."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at her list of words.

He replied, "Interesting choice of words, but no I don't want you to become a fat lazy old hag. Neither would I care if you beat me at sparing. I'm supposed to teach you everything I know. What kind of message would we be sending people if I was your teacher and you were a fat lazy old hag who couldn't beat me? Answer that for me Keiko."

Keiko frowned in a kiddish way, crossing her arms at the same time.

"A damn good teacher, that's what!"

Inuyasha looked at her and burst out laughing. He rolled on the ground, covering his stomach with his hands. Keiko smiled at him and joined his fit of laughter. Inuyasha got up from the ground and still laughing managed to talk.

"You're right, ha……I would be a pretty damn good teacher…..Look ladies, I can make you fat and lazy! Just take my training course, and there you go to a bright new future!"

Inuyasha continued laughing as did Keiko. This went on for a couple minutes until Inuyasha got a hold of himself. He pulled himself upright and looked at Keiko seriously. Keiko snapped to attention, smiling in spite of Inuyasha's serious look.

Inuyasha cried, "Now fat lazy old hag, you are going to ride on my back or else!"

Keiko burst out laughing as did Inuyasha.

She asked, "Or what Inuyasha? You're going to make me beautiful? Oh no, THE HORROR!"

Keiko said this with a giant voice and continued laughing. Strangely Inuyasha didn't laugh, and Keiko watched as he leaned forward and cupped her cheek with his hand.

He whispered, "You already are beautiful."

Keiko turned bright red under Inuyasha's stare, until Inuyasha let go, embarrassed himself. He pulled away and stood up, walking to the center of the clearing. Inuyasha held his forehead, not believing he said that. He pulled his hand away and stared at the sky. A little while later he turned to look back at Keiko who was still sitting in the same position he had left her in.

He shouted, "Keiko, come on we have to get going now."

Keiko turned around and smiled at Inuyasha, a tear glinting in her eyes. She quickly brushed it away and got up, walking toward Inuyasha.

She cried, "All right, let's get the show on the road."

Keiko moved to the back of Inuyasha and climbed on, feeling his arms tuck underneath her legs. As soon as she had positioned herself, Inuyasha started running as fast as he could. The place he wanted to go was pretty far away. Though he wanted to ask why Keiko was crying, but he decided against it.

Inuyasha asked after they had been running while, "Keiko, I have a question. When I first saw you I noticed you smelled like sunflowers even though cherry blossoms surrounded you. Why was that?"

Keiko nestled her head on Inuyasha's back, glad he didn't ask her why she was crying.

She replied, "I carry a sunflower around with me because I like them, that's all."

Inuyasha snorted at her reply.

"Liar. Now tell me the real reason, you can trust me."

Keiko smiled, she could trust him, but could he trust her?

She sighed, "You caught me. Akito loved sunflowers to death. We used to dance in a meadow of them and he would braid them and place them in my hair. I carry one around to remind myself of him, instead of reminding myself by the scar on my stomach. That's the real reason."

Inuyasha nodded his head, he was content with that answer. He continued running, just glad to have Keiko on his back, even if she wasn't as talkative as usual.

Keiko lifted her head, she had some questions for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, where exactly are we going?"

Inuyasha sighed, he knew she was going to ask that question.

He replied, "You'll see when we get there. Don't worry, I'm not taking you anywhere scary or anything. Though god knows you could handle it."

Keiko smiled, here he was teasing her again. She ruffled Inuyasha's hair, he growled.

"Keiko, stop that. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Keiko laughed at how childish Inuyasha was being. Though she had one more question.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"  
"Have you ever been afraid of anything?"

Inuyasha stopped talking for a moment as he reflected everything that had happened. Kagome almost getting killed by Sesshoumaru, Kikyou being killed by Naraku, and every battle he had been in.

Inuyasha laughed, "No, I'm not afraid of anything."

Keiko frowned, she couldn't believe that.

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Are too. Everyone's afraid of something."

"Are you afraid of anything Keiko?"

Keiko stopped to think about the answer. She finally answered.

"Yeah, I am actually."

Inuyasha frowned, he knew the answer to this one.

"Are you afraid of that demon who killed Akito?"

Keiko's eyes burned with hatred.

"No, I'm going to kill that bastard next time we meet, I won't be afraid of him."

Inuyasha frowned, he was sure that was it.

"Then what are you afraid of?"

Keiko gently rubbed Inuyasha's puppy ears. She loved the warm fur and Inuyasha never complained when she touched them, which she found interesting.

Keiko replied, "I'm afraid of falling in love again."

Inuyasha's face grew puzzled, he thought that was the one thing she wouldn't be afraid of.

He asked, "Why?"

Keiko shrugged her shoulders.

She answered, "I'm afraid that if I fall in love again, I'll lose that person. It's been troubling me ever since Akito died."

Inuyasha's eyes grew sad. He hated it when her voice was full of remorse.

"Keiko, you shouldn't worry about that."

Keiko's eyes grew wide.

"Why not? I think it's a good thing to be afraid of."

Inuyasha sighed, she still wasn't getting it.

"Keiko, do you really believe that Akito meant for you to live a life of solitude? Now, I'm not one to talk, I have the same fear as you. I know, I lied. It's not becoming for a demon to have a fear you know."

Keiko let out a small giggle, but her face still remained sad.

Inuyasha continued, "I believe that Akito wants you to be happy, so please Keiko smile. Your memories of Akito should involve you smiling at the wonderful memories that you had of him. To be in love is a wonderful thing, you should embrace it. Once again I shouldn't talk, I do nothing of embracing. I do a lot of thinking in the past and it usually drives Kagome insane. Besides, you're much prettier when you smile, any man would be happy to have a girl like you. Unlike you, I have the dirty dog look so not many girls fall for me."

Keiko laughed, Inuyasha had a way of cheering her up that no one else possessed. She touched his ears again."That's not true. I'm with you aren't I?"

Inuyasha frowned.

"Yeah, but you're not in love with me, so you don't count."

Keiko was astonished by his bluntness, but she laughed it away. Even though her eyes grew sad at his statement.

She laughed, "I guess not. Pretty stupid answer huh, Inuyasha?"

He replied, "Yeah."

Keiko felt like she had been slapped in the face. Though she knew that it was stupid for her to say that. Inuyasha and her were more like a brother and sister relationship than the full on thing. Keiko smiled; she knew that Inuyasha must have some feelings for Kagome even though he denies having them. She ruffled Inuyasha's hair again but this time she didn't hear him growl.

Keiko asked, "Um, Inuyasha I have a question."

Inuyasha's head cocked back up as he prepared to listen.

"What?"

Keiko frowned, he didn't have to be so blunt.

"Do you consider me a…" Keiko was going to say friend, but she chickened out.

Inuyasha wasn't happy with a half question.

He grunted, "Keiko, don't hesitate. Just ask me the question."

Keiko couldn't ask him, she was too afraid that he might say that they're just student and teacher; that was all.

Keiko shook her head, "It's nothing, forget I said anything okay?"

Inuyasha sighed; he hated how Keiko was so indecisive.

He replied, "Keiko, don't worry. We're friends, okay? You can tell me anything, as long as it's not stupid. When you're ready to ask, I'll be there for you, okay?"  
Keiko smiled and she felt her heart leap with happiness. He was her friend and soon he would be taking her to another of his special places. She hoped they would arrive soon.

They arrived at Inuyasha's secret spot late in the evening. The sun had not yet gone down, but it was about to. Keiko gazed in amazement at the place Inuyasha had chosen to arrive at. It was a steep mountain slanted on its side. Near the top of the mountain was a patch of grass with a cave carved right into the mountain. Inuyasha jumped up the mountain and Keiko laughed with joy at the sensation of flying through the air briefly. When Inuyasha landed on the spot he sat down on the grass and panted like a dog. Keiko sat down next to him and laughed.

"Inuyasha, you really do act like a dog."

Inuyasha glared at Keiko for a while before smiling a wolfish smile. Keiko looked out and was surprised by how beautiful the view was. She gasped as she was able to see out for miles and miles, all of it forest, but occasionally a clearing or field. Birds and crickets echoed throughout the air, sounding their beautiful sound. Keiko closed her eyes and breathed deeply, able to smell the pine trees and flowers spread throughout the world. She turned to Inuyasha, who was looking at the sky instead of the beautiful scenery.

She asked, "Inuyasha, why did you bring me here? And what's wrong with the sky?"

Inuyasha turned toward Keiko with a serious expression on his face.

Inuyasha sighed, "Keiko, you know I'm a hanyou right? Well on the night of the new moon, something happens to me. You'll see in about 10 seconds."

Keiko watched as the sun sank down into the earth right behind Inuyasha, and darkness take the place where the moon should have been. She gasped in amazement as she saw his silver hair disappeared, his ears vanished and were replaced with regular human ones. His claws turned into regular nails and his teeth lost their sharp fangs. Sitting in front of her was a human Inuyasha!

Keiko gasped, "Inuyasha, you're human! What happened?"

Inuyasha looked at her and his eyes were angry.

He muttered, "I become human every night of the new moon. It sucks a lot."

Keiko cocked her head to the side.

She questioned, "Why is it so bad? You look cute Inuyasha."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Keiko's joke.

He replied, "I lose all my powers. You know what that means Keiko, don't you?"

Keiko guessed, "You're powerless so you came here to hide yourself from demons. Sort of like to protect yourself, right?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"You're part right. I'm powerless but I didn't come here to hide. Tonight I won't be able to protect you. That's why I came up here and made sure you came as well. I can't protect you from anything now."

Keiko smiled at Inuyasha's modesty. She moved closer to Inuyasha and cupped her hand underneath his cheek. Inuyasha looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

Keiko spoke, "I didn't think you cared that much about me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with shock.

He scoffed, "Don't care about you? Don't be ridiculous Keiko. You don't know how much I care."

Keiko laughed at Inuyasha and ran her finger gently against his skin.

She replied, "Then for tonight, I'll protect you. That's what I said I'd do remember?"  
Inuyasha recalled back to the day when they told each other about their pasts.

He questioned, "You said that you'd protect the person you love. Why would you protect me, Keiko?"  
Keiko realized something while she was riding on Inuyasha's back, and apparently Inuyasha realized it too.

Keiko whispered, "What do you think Inuyasha?"

With that she leaned forward and closed Inuyasha's open mouth with hers. Inuyasha's eyes opened in surprise, but he soon closed them and fell backwards onto the grass. Keiko's hands outstretched and grabbed both of his, their lips still intertwined. Inuyasha moved his hands around her shoulders and moved closer to her chest, wanting to rip off her gee and keogi. He pulled away from her kiss and just looked deep into her eyes.

He whispered, "Keiko, ever since that day at the lake, I've longed to touch your body and see it in front of me. Will you show me your body once again?"

Keiko smiled and kissed his lips softly. She then pulled away and reached into Inuyasha's gee and pulled it open a bit. Inuyasha reached his hands up and pulled back some of hers.

"Only if you show me yours."

Inuyasha lunged his head forward, his lips forced on Keiko. His hands pulled back her gee, opening it completely. He reached inside, his lips still attached to hers, and pulled back the inner keogi, revealing her bare skin. His hands moved gently, touching her chest softly, careful of the wraps still surrounding her body. As his hands escalated upward, he paused and looked at Keiko, her face flushed, pleasure showing all across it. She saw the hesitation on his face, and grabbed his hands, pulling them close to her body.

She whispered, "Tonight I'm all yours."

Inuyasha kissed her face once again, and felt delight as her hands gently removed the gee from him. He removed the keogi from his body, and pressed his lips against hers again, feeling her hands running across his chest, pulling him closer. As the night when on, they let go of all anxiety and became intertwined in the strings of love.

Keiko ran her hand across Inuyasha's chest as she laid her head down on it. Inuyasha placed his head on top of hers and kissed the top of it. Keiko breathed deeply the scent of her beloved, so different from Akito's.

Keiko spoke, "Inuyasha, promise me you'll never leave me."

Inuyasha grunted, "You know I would never leave you. Though the same goes for you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Keiko nodded her head, drawing his red gee closer around her and him. They were using it as a blanket, the both of them holding each other tight for warmth. Inuyasha didn't light a fire, he didn't want to attract unwanted visitors. The night had gotten cold, but to Keiko and Inuyasha, they hardly noticed.

Inuyasha continued, "Keiko, have you ever conquered any of your fears?"

A cold breeze flew by, Keiko shivered and moved closer to Inuyasha. She closed her eyes, thinking about his question. Finally she opened them, the answer was right there in front of her.

"I have actually Inuyasha. I told you I was afraid of falling in love again, but meeting you has made me stronger. You were right when you'd say I meet another I would love. I've fallen in love with you, I've been in love with you ever since that day at the lake, when you held me close to your bare body."

Inuyasha kissed Keiko's head with his lips.

He spoke, "When I saw you there freezing cold, in tears, I felt my heart start beating faster. I never wanted to see you cry again. When Kikyou died, I lost faith in ever falling love with someone again. I grew a fear inside of me, and it sickened me. I couldn't stand what I had become, a shriveling coward. I knew Kagome held feelings for me, and I could sometimes picture myself with her. That is until my fear of losing her once I had fallen in love took over. I never wanted to feel that pain again. Then I met you. At first I was skeptical of taking you on, but during our training sessions, I felt attracted to you, I didn't know why. I felt my fear begin to dissipate as I grew closer to you, and then at the waterfall, I felt myself longing to touch your body. I had to have so much self-control, and I knew then and there that I needed you. Being with you stopped the fear emanating from my heart, and replaced it with an emotion I've only felt once. I've conquered my fear, by falling in love again. With you. Stay with me, promise me that."

Keiko smiled and whispered, "I'll be with you forever, I promise."

Inuyasha smiled and slowly brushed back Keiko's hair with his hand. She was so warm next to him, he had never felt this much love for a person before. He could just picture his brother Sesshoumaru looking at him with disgust.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, he didn't want to bother worrying about Sesshoumaru much longer. Soon he had fallen fast asleep, as did Keiko. The two lovers, asleep in each other's arms, together forever. Or so they thought.

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly to the glaring sun. He touched the top of his head; the dog-ears were back. He glanced down and saw Keiko's head on his chest, her eyes closed. He laid still for a minute, listening to her soft breathing, feeling her hands open and close, grabbing the gee on top of them both. He smiled at her small figure, then began to blush. Last night he had said something he would never dare to say to anyone. He silently cursed his human form, its human heart causing his concealed emotions to erupt. As he gently brushed back Keiko's hair, gently lowering it down to her back, he traced the X on her back. The lines indented into her skin, still raw, not yet full healed. As he traced them, he saw her face winced involuntarily in pain and he drew back. He then got up, gently placing his keogi (inner thing) underneath her head for a pillow, he'd only wear his hakama (red pants) for now. He stretched his legs for a second and left, going to go find breakfast.

Inuyasha felt his heart pound faster as he remembered last night, the way her lips felt against his skin, their bodies intertwined together.

_To think, I've actually fallen in love again. But this time she'll be with me forever. I won't let anything happen to her. But what will Kagome think? Should I tell her?_

Inuyasha shook out Kagome's scary expression out his mind, concentrating only on finding food and Keiko.

Keiko opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was that Inuyasha wasn't there. She sat up immediately, then relaxed as she saw his gee and keogi with her. Why would he leave these with her? That would mean he would be shirtless, Keiko smiled, she already knew what Inuyasha looked like shirtless. His muscular body, probably running against the wind, straining to find food. She giggled, sometimes it scared her how she could act so foolish. She retreated farther back in the cave and put her own clothes on. When she finished she came out, carrying Inuyasha's two pieces of clothing draped around her arm. She climbed up the side of the mountain, (there was a path) and saw Inuyasha at the top, standing over a huge fish roasting over a fire! Keiko smiled as she thought of how long it must have took for Inuyasha to wrestle with the creature. She saw that his skin was a little red, probably from the fish's scales. She snuck up behind Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his chest. Inuyasha turned around and ruffled Keiko's hair like she was a child. She looked up at him hautily, a pouting face showing on her face. Inuyasha laughed at her expression. Keiko turned her face back to his chest and gently kissed the red marks. Inuyasha's cheeks reddened a little. Keiko smiled; she just had to pull a joke on him.

Keiko murmured, "Good morning, sweetie cakes!"

Inuyasha looked down at Keiko in disbelief. She turned her head up toward him and smiled.

"Just kidding, Inuyasha! You should have seen your face! Like I'd ever call you that."

Inuyasha laughed and his arms encircled Keiko's slim body. He picked her up in the air and twirled her around three times watching as her face lit up with happiness.

This is just what Akito used to do… 

He gently put her down and took the gee and keogi from her hands, putting them on quickly. Keiko went up to the fish and sniffed it, taking in the warmth of the fire as well. Inuyasha went up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulder, caressing the sides. He kissed the top of Keiko's head and caught her body as she leaned into him. Inuyasha grimaced; he had to say his statement.

He spoke, "Keiko?"

She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes to the fiery heat.

"Mmm…"  
Inuyasha continued.

"Kagome comes back in five days at the well. What do you want to do?"  
Keiko opened her eyes, staring into the fire.

She smiled, "Well, go see her of course. I'm interested in seeing this Kagome you speak of. Though, as long as you promise not to two time me."  
Inuyasha lowered his hands to Keiko's stomach and held her close.

He murmured, 'I don't think there's any chance of that happening. I mean, we're not together, so it would be fine to make out with Kagome, though she might not be good at doing it. I mean, last night would be hard to beat."

Keiko sprang from Inuyasha's grasp, her eyes flaring with anger as she glanced at Inuyasha.

She cried, "Inuyasha, you, you demon!"

Inuyasha sprang forward and taking Keiko's hands, forced her onto the ground. Keiko tried to get away, but Inuyasha held her there looking into her eyes, a devilish grin on his face.

He murmured, "Isn't that why you love me?"  
He leaned down and pressed his lips against Keiko's, his lips moving in a ferocious kiss. Keiko gave up trying to get away and relaxed her hands, pressing them against Inuyasha's letting them be covered by his own. Inuyasha finally lifted his head up and smiled at her devilishly. Keiko frowned, disappointment showing in her eyes.

She mumbled, "Still, you'd better not cheat on me. I'd never forgive you!"

Inuyasha's eyes grew serious as he kissed her neck, moving upwards till he was an inch away from her mouth.

He whispered, "There's no one else in the world that could compare to you."

Keiko's eyes grew soft, and she closed them as Inuyasha kissed her lips softly, their lips moving in synchronization. Inuyasha lifted his head for air, and then got up off of Keiko. He reached his hand out to her, Keiko grabbed it, and he pulled her up in one moment. She landed on her feet and started laughing. Inuyasha glanced at her, puzzled.

Keiko laughed, "That was so cool! I like, flew in the air!"

Inuyasha smiled, _that's Keiko for you._

Inuyasha scoffed, "You're such a kid sometimes."

Keiko glanced at Inuyasha and flashed him a goofish smile.

She asked innocently in a small childlike voice, "And what's wrong with that mister?"  
Inuyasha couldn't hold it in anymore and he burst out laughing. Suddenly a smell caught his nose and he smiled.

"Time to eat!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:****Breaking the Sword and Bonds**

Inuyasha groaned as he sat up and stretched his legs. It was beginning to get dark, and they planned to head back to the cherry tree soon. Keiko laughed at Inuyasha's antics. He was stretching one way, then another. Inuyasha looked at her, a puzzled expression covering his face.

He whined, "What's so funny?"  
His voice made her laugh even harder.

Keiko forced it out, "You…sound, ha, like an old man! Sooner or later, I'll call you Grampa!"

Inuyasha scowled, "You do that, and I'll call you an old hag."  
Keiko stopped laughing and gave him a serious stare, all pouty like. Inuyasha did the same, but their eyes began to twitch and they both burst out laughing. Inuyasha stopped and got in the position for Keiko to jump on his back. When he felt nothing, he turned his head around and saw her next to him, in her running position!

Inuyasha growled, "Keiko, what the hell do you think you're doing? What makes you think I'm going to let you run 30 miles in one night?"

Keiko flashed Inuyasha a devilish grin.

She retorted, "Watch me. Don't worry, I'll stop when it gets too much, then we'll rest and then I'll continue again."

Inuyasha shook his head in disagreement, his hair ruffling all over the place.

"And what the fuck makes you think I'll let you do that?"

Keiko smiled and with a spring began running.

She called out behind her, "You'll have to catch me to make me stop!"  
Inuyasha began to scowl, then smiled instead. This was just Keiko's nature; she was like that for some strange reason. Inuyasha began running as well, determined to catch up with Keiko. No way was she beating him at a running contest.

Inuyasha cried, "You won't get away, Keiko!"  
Inuyasha ran faster, almost catching up to Keiko. He was amazed that she was actually running faster than what she normally did. All of the training they did must have paid off. Inuyasha smiled, he wanted to know how far Keiko could actually run.

Keiko felt her heart speed up rapidly. Trees were flashing past her eyes that were falling out of focus. She had been running for about three hours at a speed greater than Inuyasha's. She continued running, knowing she was somehow slowing down. Keiko's breath came quicker now and Keiko felt herself lose control as her eyes went black.

_God, why? The one time I wanted to prove myself, why?_

All she could remember was her breathing rapidly, her chest heaving and her body devoid of all feeling. Her eyes were seeing all black even though they were open.

Inuyasha saw Keiko's body broke down at the last moment. He was thinking deeply about something that troubled him, when they entered the dense forest. He heard rapid breathing that wasn't normal for a creature and had raised his head to warn Keiko. When his eyes beheld her having her breathing attack, his eyes grew wide.

"Keiko!"  
Inuyasha put on a burst of speed and gathered Keiko in his arms, she was breathing too fast for a normal human. Her eyes were in the back of her head and her stomach was moving up and down rapidly. She was hyperventilating. Inuyasha watched in horror, what the hell could he do? He moved with Keiko's body pressed against his until he came upon a clearing. He burst through and sat down on the ground, Keiko's body in his hands. Her frail body felt as though it was going to break, Inuyasha held her gently afraid that the slightest squeeze would kill her. The only way this could have happened if Keiko was pushing herself way too hard and her body collapsed. Inuyasha shook violently, his body trembling. For the first time in a long time he was terrified.

"Keiko, no, oh god! Keiko, KEIKO!"

Inuyasha shook in his head in frustration; he was fucking horrified that she would die.

"Keiko, please, wake up!"  
Inuyasha placed his hands gently on Keiko's chest and gently pressed down, letting up in normal breathing pattern. Up, down, Up down, lethargically he moved his hands, hoping to regulate the breathing pattern.

"Keiko, just breathe. Don't you fucking die on me! Don't you fucking die and leave me!"  
Inuyasha felt Keiko's chest slow down a bit, not fighting his pressure as much. It began to slow down, to follow the pattern of his hands. Finally Keiko stopped hyperventallating, her breathing slowing down. Inuyasha shook his head in relief; he really thought he had lost her. When her breathing returned to normal, Inuyasha gathered her frail body into his arms and held her tight, his hands running through her hair.

He whispered, "Thank god. You're alive…."

Inuyasha buried his head in Keiko's neck, his heart leaping at the sound of her normal breathing and slowing down heartbeat.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again. You can tell me you're tired, next time, okay?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and listened to Keiko's breathing, laughing at himself for getting so worried. Keiko opened her eyes and smiled at Inuyasha, still weak from her experience. She cradled her head between his arm and lap, closing her eyes gently. She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and held on tight. Inuyasha grabbed her hand back, feeling how tiny it was compared it was to her. He had to remember her body had limits that came up quicker than his did.

Keiko whispered, "Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha glanced down at Keiko and brushed back her hair softly.

"What?"  
Keiko nestled her head closer to his body. Her breathing was normal again.

"Can we stay like this for a while? I can't move my body just yet, it hurts."  
Inuyasha nodded and with his free hand moved over her back, gently massaging it.

Keiko whispered, "Thanks."

"No problem. Don't you ever do that to me again."

Keiko's eyes opened slightly and saw Inuyasha's dismayed face.

She whispered, "Would you really miss me that much? Why? You'd still have Kagome."

Inuyasha glanced down at Keiko and turned his head up to the sky, as though searching for an answer.

"That's what everyone says. Kikyou dies and everybody goes, you still have Kagome. Yeah, that's true, Kagome can make me happy and all with her presence, but it's never been that feeling of love."

Inuyasha turned his head back down to Keiko and gently brushed back her hair with his hands. Keiko glanced up at him with confusion.

Inuyasha continued, "It's different with you Keiko. You're tough and you're not afraid to speak your mind. When I'm with you I feel a mix of emotions. None of them bad though…if you left, it would though a part of me left too. No one, not even Kagome, could ever replace the feeling I get when I'm with you, or replace you for that matter."

Inuyasha glanced down at Keiko and glared at her with a mocking expression in his face.

"Don't you ever fucking leave me, unless you want me to die."  
Keiko laughed softly, feeling pain coursing through her torso. She grabbed it quickly, feeling Inuyasha's hand grab hers as he also went to her stomach.

Keiko whispered, "God, Inuyasha. You can be so deep sometimes, but that's just another one of the reasons I love you."  
Keiko closed her eyes and turned her head into Inuyasha's warm body and drifted off to sleep. Inuyasha continued to gently massage her back, feeling the discrepancy in their bodies.

"Same with me, Keiko."

Inuyasha leaned his head against the rough bark of the tree and closed his eyes, his arms encircling the one who made him feel complete. Tomorrow was just another day for them to run together.

Keiko opened her eyes slowly. As she opened them, the first thing she saw was Inuyasha's face, still asleep in the early morning sun. She raised her body off the ground and placed her hand on his face. It was so cute that she couldn't help it! Keiko leaned forward and gently kissed Inuyasha's lips, he helped her so much yesterday. She got off of his body and began stretching her body out. She would run again today, but she didn't want to break down again. Her sword brushed her side and she looked down at it, she had forgotten all about it! She placed her hand on it, this was the sword that belonged to her beloved Akito. She took it out of its hold, sheath and all. She held the sheath, the sword inside, in her hands and remembered the times that she had watched Akito fight.

"Hah!"

Akito's hands moved in circles, warding off unseen enemies with his sheath and sword. He stood on top of the hill, his back against the sun. His long black hair usually tied into a bun, now was past his shoulders, flying freely in the wind.

"A…yha!"

Keiko watched his movements, his muscles rippling underneath the sun. For his morning workouts, Akito took off his shirt; he said it was because it became too hot. His arms moved along with his legs, and his face dripping sweat showed the fruits of his work. His movements were that of a demon, yet he was human. Akito was known as the cutter in battle since no one could match his moves. Keiko always watched him do his morning workouts because this was the only time she could study swordsmanship. The way his sword shone against the sun, and his muscles strained to match his ferocious movements…it was the only reason she came out.

_Well, that's not exactly true. It's also because I love him._

Keiko smiled at all of the wonderful moments she had with Akito. She was in fact the only girl in the village who had felt his muscles and kissed his lips. All of the girls in the village hated Keiko because out of the entire rich princess girls he could have chosen, Akito had chosen a poor pheasant girl. Keiko always wondered what Akito thought of her, but it didn't matter much. He was there, and that's all that mattered to her. Akito stopped working out for a moment to catch his breath. Keiko saw her chance and she bolted out of her hiding place, running up the hill toward him. In her hand was a basket filled with things to help Akito in his workout. She raised her hand and opened her mouth.

"Akito!"

Akito turned around and smiled at Keiko. He waited patiently as she ran up the hill. When she reached him, she held out the basket to him. It was filled with food, and a towel to wipe off the sweat. Akito took the basket and using the towel, he wiped himself off. He then flung the towel to the ground and sat down, not touching the food until Keiko sat down next to him. He turned toward her and smiled.

"Good morning, Keiko."

He looked through the basket and his eyes grew wide as he saw his favorite foods in there. He handed an apple to Keiko, who politely shook her head.

"I'm not that hungry this morning Akito."  
Akito placed the apple back in the basket and moved it out of the way as he moved closer to Keiko.

"Well, if you're not going to eat, neither am I. It would be rude."

Keiko smiled, he was always worrying about her. She turned her head toward his and stared deep into his blue eyes, those deep blue eyes that always seemed to penetrate her right to her soul. She grabbed an apple from the basket and sunk her teeth in it. Akito's eyes lit up with joy and he reached into the basket, pulling out some homemade bread.

"You always make the best food."

He bit into it and chewed furiously, as though it were his last meal. Little did he know it was. Akito burst into a smile as he finished the bread. He turned his head toward Keiko, and turned her head with his hand slightly. Keiko turned to him and smiled as his blue eyes gazed into hers. He moved his head down, and kissed Keiko on the lips. Keiko leaned into the kiss, putting all of her passion into it. Akito pulled away and went over to his gee, strewn across the ground. He fumbled in it and pulled out a box with a ribbon around it. He walked back over to Keiko and smiled, handing the box to her.

He grinned, "It's your 17th birthday today, isn't it? I hope you like it."

Keiko smiled, he even remembered her birthday, which was strange because she never told him. She removed the ribbon from the box and using it, tied up her long black hair into a ponytail. Akito smiled at this and fingered it softly.

"You look beautiful."

Keiko slowly opened the lid of the box and gasped. Inside was a ring, with a diamond set in the middle. She looked up at Akito, joy spreading across her face. He took the ring, and taking her left hand, slid it down the ring finger. He looked at her, joy spreading across his face.

"Keiko, will you spend your entire life with me?"

Keiko smiled, and shrieked with happiness. She flung herself at him, knocking him to the ground. She kissed his face over and over, joy radiating from every spot on her face.

"Yes, I will. Oh god, I love you so much Akito!"

Akito smiled, and brought his face close to hers.

He whispered, "And I love you. You're the only person in the world for me."

With that, he pressed his lips against hers.

Keiko lowered her head; that was also the day Akito died in front of her. She reached inside her gee and pulled out the blue ribbon. She reached behind her head and felt the hair she had cut off the day Akito had died. It had grown to about her shoulders. She used the ribbon and tied her hair up, just like she had done four years ago. She held the sword out in front of her, and pulled it out of its sheath. She held the sword in her right, and her sheath in her left. With quick motions, she mimicked the practice she saw Akito do that morning on the hill. As she brought the sword down to the finishing move, she felt herself bring on the scream.

"A…yah!"

She brought it down and placed the sword the in its sheath. She turned her head to glance at Inuyasha, only to find he was gone. She sighed, he's always moving around. She heard something coming up from behind her and she turned around, holding up her sheath for protection.

A voice sounded, "It's me."

She lowered her sheath and saw Inuyasha in front of her, his hand on his sword, waiting patiently. He walked up to her and fingered the ribbon.

He spoke, "Your hair's too short for this, it looks like a tiny stub connected to your head."

Keiko smiled, she wanted to hear Inuyasha's reaction, to see if he was anything like Akito. She removed the ribbon and held it in her hand, in her heart she knew she would always love Akito. She held her hand up and threw the ribbon to the air, watching as it drifted away. She would always love Akito, but now she had another who brought her happiness. It was time for her to move on. Keiko turned her face to Inuyasha, her hand on the sheath.

She spoke, "Let's practice Inuyasha. You have yet to break my sheath, you know."

Inuyasha smiled and unsheathed his sword, the Tessaiga. He held it out in front of him, smiling as Keiko too her stance with her sword and sheath.

He growled, "Now I remember that promise I made to you. Didn't it go, I will break your sheath, and when I do, you will never use one in battle again?"

Keiko smiled, knowing that she was finally ready to let go of another part of her life tying herself to Akito.

_I'll prove myself in this battle Akito, using your technique one last time._

Keiko brought her sheath forward, and lowered herself with her feet outstretched.

She whispered, "Let's go."

Inuyasha sprang forward, his sword coming down in an arc. Keiko lifted her sword up, blocking and using her sheath, swept out to hit his side. Inuyasha bounded backward off the block, doing a back flip in the air to avoid the hit. He stood in front of her, a grin sweeping across his face. Keiko now took the initiative, running forward toward Inuyasha. She brought her sheath up to meet his sword, then turning her body, twirled in the air, bringing her sword straight down on his head. Inuyasha saw the sword, and bent backwards, bringing his sword from her sheath to meet her sword. Keiko brought her sheath down to hit his side, which was open. In that split second, Inuyasha leaped from his backward stance and using his foot, kicked out at her side. Keiko rerouted her sheath's movement and blocked the kick, making sure her sword still held Inuyasha's. She then used her foot to kick Inuyasha's open stomach back, and flew backwards, landing on her feet, giving herself distance.

Keiko cried, "You have yet to break my sheath Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha laughed, he knew she was taunting him.

"I'm just playing with you Keiko. Time to get serious."

Inuyasha ran forward straight at Keiko. Keiko readied herself to what she thought would be a frontal attack. Inuyasha brought his sword down to strike her. As Keiko lifted her sword to block, Inuyasha veered off to her left, and brought his sword down on her sheath. Keiko stopped as she heard a loud crack echoing throughout the forest. Inuyasha jumped back and sheathed his own sword. Keiko looked down and saw her sheath fall into two pieces on the ground. She looked back up at Inuyasha who was just standing there, looking at her solemnly. Keiko dropped her sword and picked up the broken sheath.

As she held the sheath in her hand, a wave of memories flooded her, all of them of Akito, and how his sheath and sword attack was undefeatable. She had learned from watching him, sparred with him to hone her skills, all for it to be broken. Keiko's hands trembled for a second, sadness was pouring over her entire body, even though she knew it was going to happen. She held the two halves in her hands, and couldn't help the tears that came flowing, as she knew that it was time to move on.

Inuyasha stood watching Keiko hold the two halves in her hands, bent low to the ground. He smelled salt in the air and knew she was crying. He went over to her, and knelt down behind her. He then threw his arms around her and pulled her into a deep hug.

Keiko felt the arms go around her and enclose her body. She continued crying, knowing that this was the only way for her to truly get over Akito. She turned around and saw Inuyasha's face covered in pain, at her dismal expression. Keiko leapt into his arms and buried her face into his chest, feeling comfort at how tight his arms went around her.

Keiko whispered, "I remember the hours of practice I did, just to master the technique that Akito had harnessed in battle. I wanted to keep his memory alive as I killed countless demons. When I saw you, in front of me, I didn't ask you to train me because I sucked at fighting. I wanted a chance to learn how an enemy using a different sword technique would fight. God, I never imagined I'd fall in love with the enemy! Akito….he's gone. That sword technique was all I had left of him…that was his sheath, this is his sword. When he died, I became a killer, a ruthless killer, just to wreak havoc on the demons that have made my life a living hell. No longer can I use his technique, he's gone forever now, he's gone forever."

Inuyasha hugged Keiko tighter and pulled her closer to his chest, her sobs growing louder. Inuyasha placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair softly.

He whispered, "Keiko, don't you see? He's not gone forever, you'll always have his memory deep inside your heart. You once might have been a ruthless killer, only using his technique to make his memory live. I don't know what people called you, I don't know what they called Akito. All I know is that he did not want you to become that ruthless killer, that's not the Keiko he knew and loved. By breaking your sheath, I wanted you to finally get over the pain you have in your heart. You're no longer a killer, you're no longer an avenger! I have no idea if you're happy with me, or if deep inside you secretly hate my guts. I don't give a damn! All I know, is that you're stronger than you've ever been before, you've grown Keiko. These last few weeks, I've been with you and seen your personality. At first, I was unnerved by the way your eyes accepted death when my sword first pointed at your throat. I have no idea what's going on in your mind, I only wanted to stop that look in your eye. You should cherish your life Keiko, not live it according to what happened in the past. By no longer using your sheath, you've lost a handicap that has become a part of you, that you aren't. You're trying to be Akito, to live up to his name. JUST STOP! Don't you realize that you're not Akito? You're you, and that's the reason he loved you…same with me."

Inuyasha held Keiko tighter, glad that her crying subsided a little. He loosened up a bit as she raised her head to gaze at his face. He wanted to take all of her pain away, wipe the tears falling from her face. Then she spoke.

"God, Inuyasha, you always surprise me… I once hated the world, mostly the demons that plagued it. That is, until I met you. You've made me so happy Inuyasha! When I'm with you, I feel at peace, I feel all the anger in my heart leave. You've made me cherish my life, cherish my time with you. I don't want to become a killer again; I don't want to be a killer again! You're right, that's not who I am. I was only trying to live up to Akito's memory, and by doing that I lost myself! Inuyasha…it still hurts…it hurts. I became a killer just to satisfy my heart that used to hurt with each beat. Then I met you, and I felt the pain in my heart subside piece by piece. As much as I tried, I couldn't forget him though. Why is this so hard? God, I'm so sorry! I'm just a fucking burden!"

Inuyasha looked down at Keiko, and moved his face down to hers, pressing his lips against hers. Keiko's eyes opened wide, startled. She then closed them, just glad that her pain was now subsiding. Inuyasha pulled away, and held Keiko to his chest.

"You are not a burden, don't you ever say that again! I understand how you feel; I felt the same way when Kikyou came back alive, after I had started to care for Kagome. I was torn between the two, and I felt the pain in my heart grow. Then Naraku killed Kikyou, and I felt my heart begin to beat with pain, just like yours. Even adults feel this pain inside of their hearts. I knew I was hurting Kagome as well, I could see it in her eyes. You will always love Akito, that's not wrong at all. Just like you know that I will always love Kikyou. Kagome knew this, no matter how much it hurt her. No one can forget their loved ones; people who do are crazy, literally. Just because you still have feelings for Akito, doesn't mean I won't stop loving you. You've filled a huge gaping hole in my heart, left after Kikyou died. I've finally gotten over her death, knowing that she'd never fully leave me. Just as you want to kill the demon who killed Akito, so do I. We may be more alike than we thought Keiko."

At this Inuyasha smiled at Keiko and gently kissed her cheek. He then stood up and held his hand out to Keiko. Keiko stayed slumped on the ground, still holding the broken sheath.

_It's time for me to move on. I'm no longer alone in this world._

Keiko dropped the sheath, and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, smiling at him. As she stood up, she moved closer to him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I've finally moved on, thank you."

Inuyasha felt her brush past him, ready to run. He grabbed her hand and pulled her body close to his, touching his lips to hers. Keiko moved her lips with his, he made her so happy. Inuyasha broke off from her and stood, ready to run. He looked at her, and smiled wolfishly.

"I had to do it! You looked so sad. Ready to run? Or do you want a lift?"

Keiko laughed, sometimes Inuyasha can be so weird.

"I'll run, thank you very much. Don't worry, I'll tell you when I'm tired."

Inuyasha nodded his head and started running, matching his pace with Keiko, the two of them, running side by side.


End file.
